


Animotophobia

by WeirdlyEverAfter



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Darth Tantrum and his Evil Space Ginger, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 10:16:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16084058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdlyEverAfter/pseuds/WeirdlyEverAfter
Summary: Armitage Hux is not a fan of emotions. So after the Battle of Crait, he goes back to his chambers to take some time to think.I was about to go to sleep when I suddenly had an idea, so I took a whole hour to quickly write this down on my phone, which resulted in me almost falling asleep in class today.





	Animotophobia

Armitage Hux was a General, a very hardworking one as well. Most days come and go, most nights are sleepless. Some days, Ren ticks him off enough that work isn’t the only reason why he’s staying up late. Emotions were never his thing, so he is used to flooding himself with work to drown them out. 

Snoke is dead. The rebellion, though now having extremely little manpower, has escaped the grasp of the First Order and hence, in Hux’s eyes, they are in the lead. But that is not why he can’t sleep. 

He can’t think of anyone else but Ren. How he choked him without even touching him, how he pushed him against the wall with only what feels like to be the wind forming into a mighty hand. 

Hux is the first one to leave the ship immediately after coming back home from Crait. He goes into his chambers and expects himself to go back to work. Instead, he climbs onto his bed, and bursts into tears. 

Despite the anger he felt while working with Ren for the past few years, despite all the times he envied Ren for being favoured by Snoke, despite all the times Ren ticked him off, Ren climbed into his heart and decided to stay. He had fallen in love with his rival. 

And now his rival had almost killed him twice. Armitage never felt more stupid in his life, and he longs for the feeling to not feel at all. 

Unable to fall asleep, Armitage decides to shower for the first time this week. He washes away the thick hair gel and the cold empty feeling in his stomach with the warm water. He dries himself and looks at himself in the mirror, something he hated doing his whole life. He thinks that his hair all by itself, though not very presentable in front of his colleagues, looked better than without the gel. He smiles a little bit, a genuine smile that doesn’t look the least bit wicked. He was sure he locked the door, when he heard it open, but was not surprised when Ren could enter with ease. 

He stops smiling. 

“Hux-“ 

“Supreme Leader, I’m afraid I can’t face you at the moment,” Hux says in his usual cold voice, hastily putting a shirt on. 

“Yes, but Hux-“ 

“One moment Supreme Leader.” 

There was an uncomfortable silence as Hux puts the rest of his clothes on, which was followed by a soft mumble. 

“Pardon, Supreme Leader?” 

“ I said you don’t have to call me Supreme Leader all the time, Hux.” 

“Ren. “ Hux says the name like he was spitting out something bitter, and hears a sigh after he said it. That ungodly name that caused him so much pain. He steps out of the refresher, slowly and cautiously. Ren looks at him differently now than how he looked at him when he was choking him. 

“Ren, why are you here?” He asks, not wanting this unofficial meeting to go on for very long. 

“I’ve come to apologise.” Hux snorts.

“Apologise? Whatever for?” He says sarcastically, even though he still remembers the fact that the man he’s talking to is the new Supreme Leader. 

“You’ve been crying.” Hux immediately looks down, face feeling hot. 

“I’m sorry, Hux.” Ren takes a step forward but Hux takes a few. 

“Please don’t be scared.” He says in a calm voice, taking quicker steps towards the visibly distressed ginger.

Ren lifts Hux’s face up with his hand and Hux thinks back to the invisible hand grabbing his neck just a few hours before. They stare into each other’s eyes for a few seconds before Ren says another word. 

“I’m sorry, Armitage. I fucked up, I know I did. I’m so sorry. Let me make it up to you. I don’t know what you want me to do but-“ Ren is speaking too fast so Hux shushes him with his lips, a soft and shy kiss, like the first kiss between two children. Thankfully, Ren kisses back, though he is much fiercer than Hux, his kiss passionate and unforgettable.

They go back to staring at each other’s eyes again and Ren chuckles. 

“What?” Hux says, puzzled by the sudden laughter. 

“Nothing, it’s just that you look good without the hair gel.” The two burst into laughter. And all of a sudden they forget about all the times they fought each other for Snoke’s favour. 

“Rule by my side,” Ren says after they had finally calmed down, sounding confident that Hux would already say yes. 

“We’ll defeat the resistance, we’ll rule the galaxy together. Hell, I’ll get you a pet if you want, even if it’s a ysalamiri, anything for you.” Hux thinks about it for a second, though he already knows the answer. 

“Okay,” He says. Ren smiles excitedly as he sweeps the General off his feet and carries him to his own chambers, ignoring the stares and gasps of the people around them along the way. They're too caught up in each other's eyes to care. 

Hux hates himself for forgiving Ren so easily, but he doesn’t regret saying yes to the biggest offer of his life. He loves Ren and Ren loves him. Together, they will rule the galaxy, side by side, no longer apart.


End file.
